


Luces Cegadoras

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, The 2nd Law Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca desafíes a Matthew Bellamy, porque tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luces Cegadoras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flashing Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987523) by [Nuraicha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha). 



> Desde [Museslash](http://museslash.livejournal.com/) se ha impulsado la tarea de traducir fics a otras lenguas diferentes del inglés, para aquellos fans que no entiendan bien el inglés o que, simplemente, prefieran leer en su idioma natal. En mi caso, puesto que soy hablante de español y, además, comencé a escribir sobre ellos en esta lengua, he decidido aportar mi granito de arena para que el fandom hispanohablante pueda conocer fics de temática slash sobre esta banda y comenzar a traducir ciertas historias. He empezado por una mía, _Flashing Lights_ en el original, puesto que en un principio la escribí en español pero nunca llegué a publicarla en este idioma. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> **Beta:** Nadie en la traducción, pero fue corregido en inglés por una amiga. Si veis algún fallo, os agradecería mucho que me lo dijerais.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Ni Muse ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenecen. Esto es solo ficción y no gano dinero con ello.
> 
> **Nota del autor:** Dominic lleva [esta camisa](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BVMqYUwCEAAz5al.jpg:large) y este fic ha sido inspirado parcialmente por la canción [All To Myself](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brPOf-YKj3o) de Marianas Trench.
> 
> **Dedicatoria:** A mi amiga [dying_deist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist). Gracias siempre por todo tu apoyo.

_Did you say "Please just follow me"_  
 _I thought you wanted me_  
 _'Cause I want you all to myself_  
 _I can try and suck it up_  
 _I just can't suck it up_  
 _Make me feel like someone else_

(All To Myself – Marianas Trench)

 

 

– Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo harías.

 

– ¡Claro que lo haría!

 

– ¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿Delante de toda esta gente, donde cualquiera puede vernos? Ni de coña.

 

– Lo haría –, le aseguró Matt, con una expresión firme que asustó ligeramente a Dom.

_No, no es capaz_ , pensó Dom, intentando tranquilizarse. Él era el que le había desafiado, pero era una broma que no esperaba que Matt se tomara tan en serio. Es verdad que debería habérselo esperado, siendo tan competitivo como era, pero aún así…

 

– No, no te arriesgarías a que alguien sacara una foto y se pensaran… otras cosas –. Aunque su sonrisa incitante no había flaqueado por un segundo, Dom estaba en realidad tratando de no tragar saliva, inseguro ante la decisión que veía en los ojos de Matt.

 

Él alzó una ceja, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

 

– ¿A que pensarán qué, Dom? ¿Qué follamos como conejos en el bus?

 

Dom, que en ese momento estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida, se atragantó ante la pregunta y tuvo que dejar que Matt le diera unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, sus toses ahogadas por el sonido de las carcajadas de Matt.

 

– Por Dios, Dom, tranquilo, tu _otra_ virginidad está a salvo conmigo esta noche –, le aseguró Matt en cuanto paró de reír, guiñándole un ojo.

 

– ¿Y quién te dice que sea virgen? – contraatacó Dom, haciendo que fuera el turno de Matt  de casi morir ahogado con su copa.

 

– No… no jodas, Dom. ¿En serio? – preguntó finalmente Matt en un susurro, mirándole de una manera que Dom no supo interpretar; una mezcla entre curiosidad, asombro y… algo más, que no quiso catalogar en su mente.

 

El ambiente se había hecho súbitamente más pesado entre los dos y Dom enseguida lamentó su alusión, totalmente falsa. Sin embargo, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Matt, no se vio capaz de admitir su mentira.

 

– ¿Qué pasa, Matt? ¿Quieres probarlo? – insinuó, agregando la que consideraba su mejor mirada seductora.

 

Por un momento, creyó ver en los ojos de Matt algo parecido al deseo, y creyó por un segundo que Matt asentiría. Este pensamiento no le disgustó en absoluto.

_¿Pero en qué coño estás pensando, Dom? ¡Estás muy borracho!_

 

Tan rápido como apareció, esa llama se apagó, y la cara de Matt se convirtió en una máscara de burla.

 

– ¡Por favor! ¡No soy yo el que ha ido desafiando a otro tío a besarlo!

 

Y, con una última sacudida de la cabeza, se alejó de Dom, dejándolo confuso en un rincón de la gran sala donde se situaba la fiesta de los últimos premios a los que habían sido invitados.

 

###

 

Había pasado una hora desde la curiosa apuesta que había propuesto Dom, y Matt no era capaz de concentrarse en la charla que supuestamente estaba sosteniendo con una mujer de la que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Lo único que ocupaba su mente eran las palabras de Dom y lo que implicaban.

 

Más de una vez Matt se había encontrado preguntándose si Dom era gay. Sin embargo, la clara afición que tenía por las modelos rubias y su lista de conquistas contradecían esa afirmación, a pesar de que ciertas actitudes suyas le hicieran dudar de lo contrario.

 

A pesar de todas las pruebas en contra, hoy iba y le desafiaba a besarle, además de implicar que había tenido sexo anal. Pensándolo bien, eso no quería decir que hubiera sido con un hombre, pero aún así… ¿Qué coño se le había pasado por la cabeza para decirle que lo besara? ¡Eran colegas, por el amor de dios! ¡Y ni siquiera estaban tan borrachos como para empezar con sus estúpidos juegos! Y no es que Matt no se atreviera a hacerlo, claro que lo haría, no tenía ningún problema en besar a otro hombre, si eso significaba ganar una apuesta. Y los labios de Dom eran tan carnosos… ¿sería muy diferente de besar a una mujer? Realmente Dom tenía pinta de ser la típica persona que sabía dar un buen morreo…

 

– ¿Entonces tú qué opinas? –, la mujer con la que había estado “hablando” le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

 

– ¿Eh? Perdona, tengo que… –, sin acabar la frase, Matt se fue, no importándole que la mujer se quedara mirándole indignada.

 

No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando o lo que le decía su mente que hiciera. Lo único que sabía era que iba a ganar esa apuesta.

 

###

 

Encontró a Dom no demasiado lejos de donde habían estado hablando, rodeado de tres mujeres, todas espectaculares y despampanantes, que le hacían ojitos y se movían de una forma que claramente buscaba resaltar sus pechos, sin ninguna duda tratando de seducirle para poder contar al día siguiente que se habían acostado con “el batería de Muse”.

 

Y Matt, por primera vez, sintió como la rabia le fluía por las venas, al contemplar a Dom riéndose de las tonterías que seguramente le estaban contando y mirando con descaro la piel que se le ofrecería en poco tiempo, si es que acaso alguna no lo había hecho ya.

 

Abriéndose paso entre las chicas sin ninguna vergüenza, Matt miró fijamente a Dom, que no disimuló su sorpresa al verle.

 

– ¿Matt…? –, empezó él, inseguro al observar el obvio enfado que manifestaba Matt.

 

– Ven –, ladró Matt, agarrándole de las solapas de su camisa (por supuesto, con estampado de leopardo) y haciéndole salir del círculo de admiradoras, que ahora se veían enfrentadas a buscar otra presa.

 

– ¿Qué coño…? –, intentó protestar Dom, tratando de no tropezar mientras se veía obligado a seguir a Matt, que ahora le sujetaba de un brazo con fuerza.

 

Finalmente cruzaron una puerta, que les condujo a una sala más pequeña vecina a la grande de la que acababan de salir. Las mesas y sillas apelotonadas en ella delataban que debía de ser usada como almacén, al igual que el hecho de que estuviera la luz apagada, bañando todo en penumbra.

 

Sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta, Matt le empujó contra la única pared que tenía un hueco libre entre tanto trasto, agarrando de nuevo sus solapas y forzándole a mirarle.

 

– ¡Matt! –, exclamó Dom, buscando alguna explicación en sus ojos azules que explicara qué narices estaba pasando.

 

Al mirar en ellos sintió vértigo, porque jamás había visto a Matt tan enfadado y a la vez decidido.

 

– Vengo a hacer lo que me pediste –, dijo Matt, haciendo énfasis en el “pediste”, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que esto era sólo porque Dom le había desafiado, y no tenía nada que ver con que desde hacía cinco minutos sólo pudiera pensar en lo mucho que deseaba besarle y lo mal que le había sentado viéndole coquetear con esas tres.

 

Matt contempló satisfecho como Dom tragaba saliva, siguiendo con sus ojos el movimiento de su nuez. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que resultaba, ¿por qué las mujeres no la tendrían tan pronunciada?

 

– Matt… no hace falta – la voz de Dom sonaba titubeante, pero sus ojos… Oh, lo deseaba, y no podía negarlo.

 

Con una sonrisa triunfante, Matt acercó lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, su boca a la de Dom, disfrutando de cómo su respiración se iba intensificando y como sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos.

 

Cuando finalmente sus labios cubrieron los suyos, Matt se maldijo por no haberlo hecho antes.

 

Los labios de Dom eran suaves y totalmente agradables al tacto y Matt se descubrió deseando más y más de ellos. Con afán decidido deslizó su lengua para que los tocara levemente, contento cuando finalmente Dom abrió sus labios ligeramente, permitiéndole la entrada.

 

Matt recorrió toda su boca con gusto, absorbiendo con orgullo los sonidos de placer que Dom estaba realizando, sintiendo cómo le estaba dominando finalmente.

_Porque eres sólo mío, Dom_ , se sorprendió pensando, mientras Dom le agarraba con manos temblorosas por la cadera, evidentemente buscando más contacto físico.

 

Matt respondió a sus avances y pegó su cuerpo contra el de él, ahogando un gemido cuando sintió la clara erección de Dom contra la suya ( _joder, Dom, desde cuándo tienes este efecto en mí_ ). Sin parar el beso, Matt llevó una mano a su pelo rubio, tirando de los mechones hasta que Dom no pudo más y separó sus labios de los suyos, mirándole con una mezcla de deseo y sorpresa.

 

– Matt, no…

 

– Cállate –, le espetó Matt, besando a lo largo de toda su mandíbula ( _jamás se me había ocurrido que una barba incipiente fuera tan jodidamente excitante_ ) hasta llegar al cuello, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza, queriendo dejar una marca que probara a todas esas zorras que Dominic Howard no era su juguete. Dominic Howard era sólo de Matthew Bellamy.

 

– ¡Matt! –, Dom gimió, aferrándose como si le fuera la vida en ello a su cadera, sabiendo que lo más inteligente era que pararan ahora mismo ( _¡¡nos van a ver!!_ ),  pero no sintiéndose capaz de hacerlo, no cuando la boca de Matt atacaba su cuello.

 

Matt abandonó su cuello, mirando con fijeza a Dom mientras sus manos le imitaban y buscaban su cadera, deslizando con atrevimiento sus pulgares por debajo de la camisa, acariciando con satisfacción la cálida piel que había debajo.

 

– ¿Con qué no me atrevería, eh? –, le provocó Matt, rozando con intención su pelvis contra la de él, sonriendo cuando vio cómo Dom ahogaba otro gemido, mordiéndose el labio.

 

– Estás borracho, Matt –, replicó Dom, sin embargo siguió rozando su entrepierna contra la de Matt, creando poco a poco un ritmo constante y placentero.

 

– Sí, y tú te mueres por tener mi polla, dura y caliente, dentro de tu culo –, al decir esto, Matt llevó una de sus manos al trasero de Dom, apretándolo fuertemente.

 

Dom rió, aumentando el ritmo y siendo esta vez él el que mordía el pálido cuello de Matt, haciéndole gemir de forma demasiado audible.

 

– Joder, Matt, baja el volumen que nos van a escuchar –, le reprendió Dom, lamiéndole justo detrás de la oreja y colando una mano por debajo de su camisa, acariciando la piel de su espalda, maravillándose ante el calor que desprendía.

 

– Me la sopla. Que nos vean, Dom, que vean como dos hombres adultos y heterosexuales se corren en sus pantalones como dos putos adolescentes, restregándose como perros en celo –. Matt agarró los rubios mechones del cabello de Dom, obligándole a que sus miradas se encontraran, y juntó su frente con la suya, moviendo la cadera en movimientos circulares mientras con la otra mano masajeaba las firmes nalgas de Dom. – Que vean en qué te conviertes cuando te tengo en esta situación.

 

– Maldito exhibicionista… – musitó Dom, cerrando los ojos cuando le asaltó una imagen en la que periodistas y fans les observaban, mientras él estaba de rodillas saboreando cada centímetro de la polla de Matt.

 

Volvió a abrirlos, desconcertado ante su propia fantasía y tremendamente excitado por ella, sintiendo como cada vez se acercaba más y más al orgasmo.

 

– Matt… Matt, joder, me voy a correr –, avisó sin despegar su mirada de la de Matt, fascinado por poder contemplar hasta qué punto se le dilataban las pupilas merced a la excitación, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran casi negros, pero no por ello menos llenos de electricidad.

 

Matt gimió, acelerando sus movimientos, sin poder dejar de preguntarse cómo sería hacerlo de verdad, piel contra piel, estar dentro de Dom, embistiéndole sin parar, sentir su semen entre sus dedos, tener dentro de sí su polla, follándole con tanta fuerza que al día siguiente no pudiera ni caminar…

 

– Te… te siento, Dom. Joder, estás súper duro, joder, joder… Yo también… –, las palabras perdían sentido a los oídos de Matt, que sólo podía concentrarse en la sensación de sus dos erecciones rozándose, sin preocuparse porque estuvieran siendo demasiado ruidosos o que después de esto el simple roce de los vaqueros al andar le haría ver las estrellas debido a la irritación.

 

Lo único que importaba era que Dom estaba ahí, con él, su respiración agitada mezclándose con la suya, sus ojos dos pozos llenos de deseo, sus manos contra su espalda, sus caderas moviéndose desenfrenadas, y ahí, ahí…

 

– ¡Dooooom! –, gritó Matt, cerrando los ojos mientras finalmente se corría, tirando tan fuerte de su pelo que provocó que Dom lanzara un breve gemido, esta vez de dolor, mientras su pelvis se movía sin ningún ritmo ordenado, simplemente siguiendo la cadencia que dictaban los espasmos de su cuerpo mientras agotaba las sensaciones de su orgasmo.

 

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de pensar con algo de claridad, volviendo a la realidad, se encontró con la mirada de Dom, que le contemplaba entre satisfecho y molesto.

 

– ¿Qué…? –, empezó a preguntar Matt, haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo para relajar su respiración y tratar de entender qué había ocurrido.

 

– Estás… encima, y yo aún no… –, explicó Dom mordiéndose el labio algo avergonzado. Fue entonces en ese momento cuando Matt fue consciente de que Dom todavía no se había corrido, y que apenas tenía espacio para maniobrar porque el cuerpo de Matt lo mantenía firmemente acorralado contra la pared, habiéndose casi derrumbado contra él mientras se corría.

 

– ¡Oh! Perdona, Dom –, se disculpó Matt, apartándose y fijándose más atentamente en la apariencia de Dom, que tenía el cuello marcado por sus dientes y la camisa completamente arrugada, con un botón de más desabrochado ( _¿en qué momento he hecho eso?_ ). Sin embargo, donde más concentró su mirada fue en el prominente bulto de su entrepierna, que ahora pudo contemplar con atención.

 

– ¿Piensas hacer algo o me tengo que ocupar yo solo? –, preguntó Dom, su voz delatando la inseguridad que le asolaba. ¿Y si Matt ahora se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? Oh mierda, ¿qué iban a hacer ahora?

 

Matt detectó las dudas de Dom en su voz y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Él tampoco entendía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, pero sabía que debía terminar lo que había empezado.

 

Volviendo a acercarse a él, Matt esbozó una sonrisa mitad tranquilizante y mitad seductora, clavando sus ojos en los de Dom y diciendo:

 

– ¿Es acaso un desafío? – y, con esas palabras, se volvió a apoderar de su deliciosa boca sin darle tiempo a que contestara, deslizando su mano con premura hacia su entrepierna, desabrochando sus vaqueros y bajándole la cremallera.

 

Cuando su mano tocó por fin la polla de Dom, ardiendo contra sus dedos y tan dura, Matt pensó por un momento si era capaz de volver a correrse sin ni siquiera tener una erección, temblando de excitación mientras notaba cómo Dom gemía contra sus labios.

 

– Mmm… estás bien dotado, Dom –. Comentó separándose por un momento de él. Dom estuvo a punto de protestar, descontento ante la pérdida tanto de sus labios como de su mano, pero enmudeció al instante cuando contempló cómo Matt se llevaba la mano a su boca, lamiendo la palma para tener una mejor lubricación y que Dom no tuviera que sentir ese molesto picor que ahora Matt estaba sufriendo. – ¿A cuántos te has follado con esto a mis espaldas? – preguntó con voz casual mientras volvía a su tarea, masturbándole con mayor eficacia, ahora que su mano estaba más húmeda.

 

Dom gimió, mordiéndose el labio con cara de circunstancias, viéndose obligado a admitir la verdad.

 

– Jamás he estado con ningún hombre, Matt.

 

Aunque Matt se sorprendió ante esta afirmación, disimuló su reacción, sólo sus ojos delatando su orgullo. Él era el primer hombre con el que Dom se correría, como debía ser.

 

– ¿Alguna vez has pensado en esto, Dom? ¿En mi mano en tu polla, masturbándote hasta que mis dedos se cubrieran con tu semen? – le susurró Matt al oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de forma juguetona, disfrutando del gemido que Dom emitió cuando aceleró el ritmo.

 

– No… quizás… no sé… ¡Matt! ¡Más rápido! –, suplicó, aferrándose a sus hombros para ganar apoyo, follando el puño de Matt sin vergüenza.

 

– Dom… Dommeh… quiero follarte, necesito saber cómo es estar dentro de ti… ¿Me regalarás tu otra virginidad? ¿Me dejarás que folle tu delicioso culo?

 

La simple imagen de Matt entre sus piernas, embistiéndole con fuerza hasta que finalmente pudiera sentirle correrse dentro de sí, provocó que Dom no pudiera aguantar más y llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre, moviendo sus caderas sin ton ni son mientras la mano de Matt le obligaba a darle hasta la última gota.

 

Lo primero que Dom notó después de que pararan las últimas sensaciones de su orgasmo fueron los labios de Matt, besándole con delicadeza su sudada frente.

 

Permanecieron en silencio mientras intentaban arreglar un poco su aspecto, limpiándose todo lo que pudieron con un par de servilletas de tela que Matt descubrió en una caja.

 

A pesar de todo, o quizá precisamente por todo lo que había pasado, Matt pidió a Dom que esa noche le acompañara a casa. Dom no pudo resistirse, y a ninguno de los dos les importó besarse en el vestíbulo mientras esperaban a que viniera el coche, sin preocuparse por los pocos invitados que había alrededor ni percatarse del par de fotógrafos que había establecidos en una esquina.

 

Estaban demasiado borrachos, pero esta vez del sabor intoxicante del otro.

 

###

 

A la mañana siguiente, los dos se despertaron en la cama de Matt.

 

– Joder, Matt, ¡apaga el despertador!

 

– ¡No es el despertador, es el móvil, idiota! –, le corrigió Matt, levantándose todo lo rápido que pudo y buscando desesperadamente el maldito cachorro entre el lío de ropa que había a los pies de su cama.

 

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, la llamada se había cortado.

 

En ese momento Matt se percató de dos cosas: la primera, que eran las cuatro de la tarde y que él y Dom habían dormido más de lo debido; y la segunda, y potencialmente más preocupante, que esa era la _séptima_ llamada perdida que tenía de Tom.

 

_Joder. ¿Pero cómo es posible que no nos hayamos despertado antes?_ , se maravilló por un instante, aunque en seguida se dijo a sí mismo que, al fin y al cabo, después de haber estado casi hasta el amanecer retozando en la cama, era normal que estuvieran tan derrotados que no hubieran sido capaces de oírlo antes.

 

Mientras miraba, con el ceño fruncido, que además de Tom había otro par de llamadas de Chris y un gran número de correos electrónicos, el móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo en sus manos.

 

– ¿Qué coño pasa, Tom? – saludó Matt, decidiendo que la actitud indignada sería el mejor modo de disimular su preocupación. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Tom le hubiera llamado tantas veces?

 

– Enciende el ordenador, Matt –, ordenó Tom, con una voz férrea y claramente molesta que hizo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Matt sintiera verdadero miedo.

 

– ¿Por qué? –, preguntó, aún levemente desafiante, pero apresurándose a obedecer.

 

– Tú hazlo. Y dile a Dom que se despierte de una puta vez. ¿Estáis puñeteramente sordos o es que  vuestros gritos no os dejaban oír los putos teléfonos?

 

Matt tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía saber Tom que Dom estaba con él? Y, aún peor, ¿cómo demonios había adivinado que si Dom estaba en su casa era por razones sexuales?

 

– Se está encendiendo –, informó Matt, volviendo a la cama con el portátil en una mano y el móvil en la otra, sentándose y empezando a pegar con el pie a Dom, para que saliera de su ensueño – Espabila, Dom –, le apremió, intentando alejar el móvil de su boca para no dar así confirmación a Tom de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

 

Lamentablemente, pudo escuchar un resoplido de Tom al otro lado de la línea que le indicó que le había escuchado.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? –, preguntó Dom, más alto de lo que Matt hubiera querido, despegando su cabeza de las sábanas.

 

A pesar de todo, Matt se permitió un instante para deleitarse ante el espectáculo que Dom presentaba, con todo ese glorioso cabello rubio despeinado, ojos aún somnolientos, ese trozo de su torso que podía apreciar entre las sábanas.

 

– Matt –, escuchó la voz de Tom en su oreja, su tono glacial.

 

–Sí, sí… Ya está, todo encendido –, dijo Matt volviendo a la realidad.

 

– Métete en la página de _The Sun_.

 

En ese momento Matt sintió como si sus entrañas se congelaran.

 

– ¿ _The Sun_? –, repitió, deseando que la terrible sospecha que se estaba despertando en su mente no fuera cierta.

 

– Y pon el altavoz, que Dom también me escuche.

 

Sin intentar siquiera refutar que Dom estuviera ahí, Matt asintió al aire y activó el altavoz, depositando el móvil en las sábanas.

 

– Dom, es Tom.

 

Esto por fin pareció tener un efecto en él, haciendo que se incorporara y reposara la espalda en el cabecero, mirando con incertidumbre a Matt.

 

– Eh… hola, Tom –, saludó, contemplando junto a Matt cómo se iba cargando lentamente la portada de la web del _The Sun_.

 

Tom no necesitó decir nada más, sus exclamaciones de horror siendo bastante prueba de que la web finalmente se había cargado.

 

La noticia de portada era una foto a toda resolución de Matt y Dom, en el vestíbulo del hotel donde se habían dado los premios, abrazados y besándose con frenesí, totalmente ajenos a que estaban siendo espiados por los _paparazzi_ del periódico. El titular rezaba, en grandes letras y de forma sensacionalista, **_MIEMBROS DE MUSE ‘SE CONSUELAN’ MUTUAMENTE ANTE LA DERROTA_** ; el segundo titular decía, en letra más pequeña, **_Matthew Bellamy, líder de la banda, y Dominic Howard, batería, se enrollan de forma espectacular y sin vergüenza en un vestíbulo lleno de gente_**.

 

Aún en estado de shock, Matt y Dom siguieron leyendo el artículo, sin escuchar cómo Tom les pedía explicaciones a través del teléfono. El resto de la noticia se dedicaba a describir, de forma casi grotesca, cada uno de sus movimientos en el vestíbulo, narrando con todo el detalle propio de una mala novela romántica sus “miradas lánguidas” y “roces indecentes”; haciendo énfasis en las marcas de chupetones que ambos mostraban en sus cuellos y en sus cabellos despeinados, especulando sobre en qué casa habrían continuado la noche y haciendo un exhaustivo análisis de todas las novias que habían tenido y mujeres con las que se les había relacionado, terminando la lista con un estúpido _es evidente que todas estas damas eran sólo utilizadas para esconder su relación homosexual, finalmente desvelada anoche gracias a la eficacia de nuestros fotógrafos._

 

– ¿¡¿¡Me queréis atender de una puta vez!?!? –, gritó Tom, tan fuerte que consiguió sacar de su ensimismamiento a ambos, que se miraron con miedo.

 

– Qué… ¿qué? –, pudo finalmente pronunciar Matt.

 

– ¿Desde cuándo tenéis algo? ¿Y por qué no habéis tenido la delicadeza de mencionárnoslo a mí y a Chris? –, preguntó Tom y, más que la preocupación comprensible por el efecto que esta noticia podía tener sobre el grupo, notaron un deje de ofensa en la voz de Tom, como si no pudiera creer que no hubieran confiado lo suficientemente en ellos como para revelarles su secreto.

 

– Tom –, se apresuró a tranquilizarle Dom, – te juro que es la primera vez, nosotros nunca… Nosotros no sabíamos… –, las palabras murieron en su boca, sin saber cómo continuar y mirando, dubitativo, a Matt.

 

Ambos pudieron leer en el rostro del otro la misma pregunta: _¿por qué hemos hecho esto? ¿En que nos convierte esto? ¿Qué siento por él?_

 

– Ey, chicos, de acuerdo. No quiero detalles, no quiero meterme en vuestra vida. Sólo quiero que sepáis que, pase lo que pase, Chris y yo os apoyamos por encima de todo y de todos. Simplemente, la próxima vez que descubráis que no podéis mantener los calzoncillos puestos en presencia del otro, ¡intentad no hacerlo en frente de toda Gran Bretaña! –, aunque Tom seguía sonando exasperado, su tono era más alegre y tanto Matt como Dom se sintieron aliviados de que no hubiera rencores entre ellos.

 

– Tranquilo, Tom, te lo prometemos –, le aseguró Matt.

 

– Sí, al menos no nos hicieron las fotos mientras nos pajeábamos mutuamente en esa otra sala… – reflexionó Dom, buscando el lado positivo del asunto.

 

– ¡¡PERO QUÉ COÑO!! –, oyeron gritar a Tom horrorizado, y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

 

Tras calmarse un poco y asegurarle de que irían a verle en cuanto estuvieran presentables, Matt colgó la llamada y apartó el ordenador, recostándose de nuevo y mirando a Dom de forma inquisitiva.

 

– ¿Qué? –, preguntó él con curiosidad, imitándole y acercándose más a su cuerpo.

 

– ¿Crees que perderemos muchos fans por esto?

 

– Perderemos fans, y mucha gente nos odiará aún más por… esto –, señaló vagamente con la mano, indicando el espacio entre ellos dos, sin atreverse a ponerle un nombre aún, – pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

 

Matt sonrió, conmovido ante la seguridad que desprendía, y algo más relajado.

 

– Me apuesto lo que quieras a que nuestras cuentas de Twitter están colapsadas a menciones. ¡Y seguro que somos _trend topic_ mundial! –, añadió, francamente ilusionado, – ¡Eh! ¡Ahora van a fantasear incluso más con eso del _Belldom_! ¡Las vamos a volver locas, genial!

 

Dom no pudo contener la risa, sacudiendo la cabeza ante las prioridades de Matt ante una situación como en la que se encontraban.

 

– Déjate de más apuestas, que mira dónde hemos acabado con la última.

 

Matt, sonriendo de esa manera tan adorable que tenía, haciendo que sobresaliera el diente torcido, acercó más su cara a la de él y susurró, antes de besarle:

 

– En el mejor lugar que se me puede ocurrir.

 

Dom no pudo negar que tenía razón.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que más inspiró el desarrollo de este fic fue _Paparazzi_ de Lady Gaga, como puede quedar claro ahora que ya has llegado al final ;)


End file.
